Dralthi II Raumjäger
Der Dralthi II ist ein mittlerer Raumjäger der Fahristaner. This is the improved version of the original Dralthi medium fighter with improved shields, increased armor, and the twin lasers replaced by a pair of mass drivers. While the original Dralthi was designed as a easy to produce medium fighter design, the fighter had many limitations and several improvements were needed to keep the fighter current compared to Confederation designs. On of those new fighters was the Rapier fighter. The improved version of the Dralthi actually carries slightly heavier shields than the Confederation Rapier although armor is still inferior to the Confederation medium fighter. In most ways, the Dralthi II is identical to the original model. It retains the same four missile hard points of the original fighter and the fighter continues to carry three space mines. While generally of limited utility, the mines can be highly effective when used properly. While the Confederation Rapier carries four heavy weapons, comparable to most heavy fighters of her time, the Dralthi II only carries a pair of mass drivers. It is believed that the Kilrathi could not develop a powerful enough power plant at that time to support four guns. Like the original Dralthi, the upgraded version is extremely maneuverable although still does not have the acceleration of most Confederation fighters even the heavy Raptor could out-accelerate it. Even though a vast improvement, the Kilrathi eventually decided to replace the fighter. Improvements in the Confederation Rapier made the human fighter an even tougher opponent and the Dralthi II found itself outmatched again. There was an attempt at a new stripped down model of the Dralthi line although like the original Dralthi, the fighter was unable to compete with Confederation fighters. It was not until the adoption of the Dralthi IV medium fighter after the Battle of Earth that a new fighter in the Dralthi line of medium fighter could be considered truly effective. Notes of game conversion: Because of the nature of the Video Game series “Wing Commander” and the needs to put the fighter into game mechanics, the fighter has several modification compared to the Video Game. The most important change it to change top speed to acceleration. Like fighters in Star Wars and original Battlestar Galactica, the fighters appear to act as if they are in the atmosphere even when they operating in space. This is incorrect. The Television series Babylon 5 and the new Battlestar Galactic are good series to watch to get a clearer idea on how space vehicles would probably maneuver although still not a perfect perspective. The fighter has been modified to uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F and Kreeghor fighters. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies for more details. Model Type: Dralthi II Medium Starfighter Vehicle Type: Medium Starfighter Crew: One M.D.C. By Location: Mass Drivers (2): 40 each Missile Hard Points (4): 10 each Porcupine Mine Hard Point (3): 10 each 1 Engines (2): 90 each Landing Struts (3): 10 each 2 Main Body: 220 Reinforced Pilots Cockpit: 80 3 Variable Force Field: 80 per side (480 total) Notes: 1 Loss of an engine will reduce performance of fighter by one half and loss of two engines will prevent fighter from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsion systems, fighter will not crash in an atmosphere even if both engines are destroyed. 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (24 M.D.C.) per melee. Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 0.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Fighter has auxiliary thrusters which can be used a maximum of 15 minutes before fuel is exhausted. On auxiliary thrusters, the fighter has a maximum acceleration of 1.4 percent of light per melee maximum. Atmospheric Propulsion: The fighter is fairly aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25,053 mph / 40,320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 6.54 (4,846.7 mph / 7,800 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by internal fuel (10 year duration) although auxiliary thruster range is limited to approximately 15 minutes. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries one week of consumables for fighter’s crew. Statistical Data: Length: 91.86 feet (28.0 meters) Height: 29.20 feet (8.9 meters) Width: 95.47 feet (29.1 meters) Weight: 15.54 tons (14 metric tons) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 10 year duration. Cargo: Small Storage Space, 1.5 ft x 1.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. Market Cost: 22.2 million credits. WEAPON SYSTEMS: Twin Mass Driver Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the sides of the starfighter. Cannons are shorter ranged than lasers but inflict greater damage. The mass driver is a very solid weapon which is basically a rail gun that uses a linear accelerator to fire projectiles of metallic mass at a target. In addition to range, the mass driver needs to use ammunition and has a limited payload. Maximum Effective Range: 1,242.7 miles (2000 km) in space and 6.21 miles (10 km) in an atmosphere. Mega Damage: 2D6x10 per cannon per 20 round burst and 4D6x10 for both cannons firing a 40 round burst Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: 10,000 Rounds (500 Bursts) per cannon Missile Pylons (4): On the underbelly of the fighter are four missile racks that allows the fighter to carry missiles. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Long Range Missiles have a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles have a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Since starships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead is at -25% to be detected.) Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously and all missiles are normally considered smart missiles. Maximum Effective Range: Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). Mega-Damage & Properties: See revised Phase World / Three Galaxies missile tables for details (Long Range Fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100 M.D.C. each.) Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two, three, or four missiles. Payload: One Long Range Missile or two Medium Range Missile each hard point. Porcupine Mines (3): On a rear firing mount, the fighter mounts three mines. The mine is usually dropped directly in the path of a pursuing fighter. The mine has a small drive which decelerates the mine slowly but does not have the acceleration of a true missile. The Mine accelerates 0.5% of light per turn in space. Mines cannot be used in an atmosphere. Warhead of mine is treated like that of a long range missile. Maximum Effective Range: 2,000 miles (3,220 km) in space. Mega-Damage & Properties: See revised Phase World / Three Galaxies missile tables for details (Long Range Fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100 M.D.C. each.) Rate of Fire: One at a time. Payload: Three COMBAT BONUSES: The Dralthi Medium Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. +3 to dodge Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:Technologie: Fahristaner Kategorie:Technologie: Kleine Raumschiffe